Reflections
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: Cheetah reflects over her experience with Batman. Surprisingly, she gets a visitor: Bruce Wayne.Post Injustice For All, Pre Kid's Stuff. R & R!


Reflections 

Kyoko: (squeals with fox ears sticking out of head) Ooh, Kyo is so baad! She ish writing a fic about Cheetah! Strange, no da? (twirls)

Aki: (smacks forehead) Forget Batman's awkward relationships, when are you going to update!

Kyoko: Um…I plead the fifth?

Aki: (waves bottle of "Instant-Rabid-"We Want Updates"-Fanficcer-Pills" in front of Kyoko threateningly)

Kyoko: (sighs) Not Mophir's fault…

Mophir: (appears out of Nowhere) Kyoko does not own Justice League or any related characters.

Kyo/Aki: 0o;;

Mophir: (sheepish smile)

Kyoko: Ooookaay…if anyone happens to know the EXACT dialogue from "Injustice For All" between Cheetah and Batman, PLEASE give it to me through a review or an email. It ish much appreciated.

Aki: I.E., Review the friggin fic.

Kyoko: (shakes head) Heh…bluntness…and now, a closing retarded quote:

"I am vengeance. I am the night. I am…SOME OTHER GUY!"

Barbara Ann Minerva, better known to the world as Cheetah, huddled on the corner of her uncomfortable bed in her small, steel-reinforced cell. The police had moved her to Gotham after her episode with the "Injustice Gang" because Gotham had more technology on meta-human physiology. Though her golden fur was thick, she felt cold.

The silence was thick and unbearable, forcing her to do nothing but think of the past. Why? Why had she performed the experiment? Yes, it had been a success but instead of being praised, she had been shunned, rejected, hated, and deemed an outcast by even those she held dear. And now, she wasn't even accepted by evil, leaving her tottering on the line between right and wrong.

All because of him.

Cheetah bared her sharp fangs for a moment. Batman. Their exchange of words burned in her mind almost as badly as the kiss burned on her lips.

_"And then what happened?"_

_"My research opened up whole new worlds. There was so much to do."_

_"But so little funding."_

_"You know about that?"_

_You didn't have enough for research subjects so you used yourself."_

_"And now I'm a freak."_

_"That's not what I see. I see someone who was willing to give up everything for a cause she believed in."_

_"How do you know so much about me?"_

_"Maybe cats aren't the only ones who are curious." _

"_Too much curiosity can be dangerous."_

"_Maybe I like danger."_

"_Do you?"_

"_Try me…"_

She closed her eyes and could still feel his lips pressed against hers. She squeezed her eyes shut harder, the fury building in her chest. No. He'd manipulated her to tear the Injustice Gang apart. He pitied her. He used her. Besides, it wasn't even that good of a kiss.

Cheetah sighed. Alright, maybe it was. Who knew the seemingly loneliest of the Justice League was the best kisser?

She allowed herself a small bitter smile. Bet Superman didn't even know how to kiss. He wouldn't be called the Big Blue Boy Scout for nothing. Then again, he did have that hussy Lois Lane…

Her highly sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming nearer; two people, she noted. She slowly uncurled from the ball she was in and watched the locks click as quiet voices spoke.

"Are you sure you want to go in?"

She recognized the doctor's voice but the next one that spoke was both foreign and familiar to her ears.

"It's alright, doctor. I'll be fine. It'll only take a few minutes."

The titanium door opened to reveal a man around 6'2'', broad shouldered, with short black hair and pale blue eyes the color of winter skies. His handsome face was relaxed into a gentle smile. Cheetah's eyes swept over him for a moment, then narrowed.

"And you are?"

"Wayne. Bruce Wayne."

She snorted, turning away from him.

"Hn. Gotham's pampered playboy. Come here for sympathy publicity?"

"I came here to help."

"Do you how many times I've heard that already?"

"I can imagine."

The last line came out soft and it made her look at him. There was something in the depth of his voice that sounded too familiar. She brushed the thought.

"I'll bet, pretty boy. You don't seem like the scientific type to me."

"I know enough "scientifically" that you need funding for an antidote."

She stood then, balling her fists.

"So this is a bribe?"

He held up his hands in innocence.

"Of course not. Wayne Enterprises has a lot of technology dealing with human-animal hybrids. If we could get the information on how you performed the transformation, then perhaps we could try to change you back."

Cheetah relaxed some, eyes considering and thoughtful.

"And how exactly do you plan on getting this information?"

The calm smile on his face turned into a smirk. "That, Dr. Minerva, is up to you."

Her eyes widened. He'd called her by her name, not Cheetah, not that annoying "Kitty cat" epithet, but her own name. She hid the surprise and stalked towards him, swaying her hips in the grace glide, one hand rubbing her chin in thought. She circled him once, noting his absolutely perfect posture and stillness, and spoke.

"You know, Mr. Wayne, I could take you captive and demand the money," she taunted, trailing her claws over his wide, muscular shoulders.

"You are either very brave or very, very stupid."

He made no move to push her away, just stared back into her green eyes coolly.

"Now that, I'm sure, isn't what either of us want, is it doctor?"

She pulled away, flexing and unflexing her claws slowly.

"No, I suppose not. And what do you get out of this, Mr. Wayne?"

"The satisfaction of helping another human being."

Her eyes widened, then softened. This man…he was different, different from all the others who called her "it" and "freak" and an "animal". He seemed so sincere, so understanding…

She turned away from him, arms around her waist.

"What if some of the information is…illegal?"

"No one else in the big corporations or the legal system has to hear about this. It's strictly our best scientists and trustworthy people."

He hesitated, then continued.

"I know how hard it is to be alone. I don't want anyone else to have to go through that as well."

His voice…it was so compassionate and comforting, like she could wrap herself in it and be safe. She felt like she almost knew it, as if it were the first voice she'd heard when she was born. He sounded like…like…

He touched her shoulders gently, turning her around to face her.

"I know you don't want to live your life this anymore. Let them help you, Barbara, let me help you."

His scent was familiar too. It was all one big, unnerving enigma. He sounded like Batman. But no, it couldn't be him. Batman had used her, abused her, played with her emotions like she was a simple, distraught pawn in the grand scheme of things. And yet…and yet, deep down, she had a feeling that he really had sympathized with her.

Cheetah closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and told him where all the information and data was stored. She gave him her address, the codes to her laboratory, everything. He nodded in comprehension and knocked on the door to be let out. Cheetah spoke quietly as he hesitated in the door.

"Mr. Wayne?"

He turned his face towards her.

"Have we…ever met before?"

He gave her a very mysterious, concealed smile and spoke in that nostalgic, gentle voice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we have."

He left.

…

Two nights later…

Batman landed gracefully on the rooftop where the Bat-signal shone bright and important, displaying the emblem of the Bat against the blood-red sky. He surveyed the area carefully and found no one in sight.

"Commissioner Gordon?"

"Not exactly."

A sultry voice spoke from the shadows. A woman walked around the Bat-signal. She was African American with light skin the color of coffee with two cream, a plentiful figure flaunted by the tasteful dress she wore. Her eyes were the most unnatural but beautiful color green, brown hair shoulder length and slightly tousled by the cool, sweeping wind. The wind separated the simple brown trench coat and gave him a nice view of her long, perfect legs. The dress was black and stopped at mid-thigh, clearly made to impress the opposite sex, with it short skirts and dipping neckline. Batman silently prayed it was not another crazy fanatic who wanted to find out just what lie underneath his cape. He'd had enough of those already.

"Recognize me?" She spoke again, hands on her hips.

Batman's eyes widened as her recognized her voice.

Barbara Ann Minerva enjoyed the shock on his face and continued.

"The scientists at Wayne Tech were able to find a cure based on the incident a few years ago with Selina Kyle. That's one less Catwoman you'll have to worry about. A…a friend told me that he didn't want anyone else to have to be alone. It made me…curious."

Batman finally spoke and his words made her close the distance between them.

"Too much curiosity can be dangerous."

Her voice was soft. "Maybe I like danger."

His voice was softer. "Do you?"

Her lips were inches away.

"Try me."

The kiss was soft and passionate and even more amazing than the first. She eventually pulled away, satisfied, and whispered, "Thank you."

Wrapping the trench coat more securely around her body, she began walking away, then paused before disappearing down the steps.

"Take care."

She left.

Batman noticed another woman's presence a second before she spoke.

"Well, well. Wasn't that interesting?'

Diana, known to the world as Wonderwoman, strode into the striking moonlight. Batman mentally kicked himself for getting distracted. The Amazon princess was smirking but the undertone of her voice was that of either jealousy, disapproval, or anger. Possibly all three, he noted. He almost sighed. No one, including himself especially, wanted to deal with a cranky Themysciran princess.

"What are you doing in my city, Diana?"

She shook her head, amazed at his blunt rudeness and crossed her arms.

"Superman needs your advice about a terrorist threat. The nice way isn't working. Then again, after what I've just seen, I'm not so sure you're as cold as you seem."

He turned his back on her then, annoyed, but spared her a small smirk and spoke in a low voice mixed with both irritation and intrigue.

"You have no idea."

He deployed a Bat-rope and swung away, leaving the Amazon momentarily speechless. She smirked.

"Touché."

…

END

Kyoko: (dances) That went WHEEEEE! Now, review my fic of Whee-ness! I COMMAND YOOOU! J/K. Thank you for reading.


End file.
